


to become myself

by flyingthesky



Series: Tabooverse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Mikey's the reason Pete's the way he is, mostly. Like, when Mikey had straddled him and whisperedcome to a show with me, Pete wasn't going to say no.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Tabooverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549138
Kudos: 1





	to become myself

**Author's Note:**

> tabooverse. the short explanation is music is kink and kink is vanilla. 2011 was a weird time in bandom and i don't think we've fully recovered.

Mikey's the reason Pete's the way he is, mostly. Like, when Mikey had straddled him and whispered _come to a show with me_, Pete wasn't going to say no. 

There's something bubbling under his skin that's easiest to express as music and Pete's tired of being so fucking weird or whatever. He doesn't want to hide who he is. Yeah, that's it. Mikey just knows how to let Pete loose, and so they're at this fucking show and the music just rips through Pete and he's _hooked_. Mikey hands Pete a bass guitar a couple days later and that's how Pete sets off down the path of music. Mikey's good at getting contraband things, so when Pete asks for things he delivers.

They're kind of together, Pete guesses, but Mikey doesn't really belong to anyone so they're not exclusive or fluid-bonded or what the fuck ever. Mikey's got some sway over Pete though, so when he's warm in Pete's lap and mouthing at the side of Pete's neck at a party, there was pretty much no way Pete was going to turn anything Mikey said down.

"Pete," Mikey breathes, "you should get a tattoo."

It's something Pete's been idly thinking about, sure, but he'd never actually seriously considered doing it until Mikey says it and it sounds an awful lot like a command. Mikey's fingers curl into Pete's shirt and they're kissing so dirty Pete forgets how to think, forgets what Mikey had said until the next day when they're in a fucking cheesy diner or something and Pete suddenly just _knows_.

"Do you know a guy who does tattoos?"

Mikey shrugs. "I know a guy who knows a guy."

"Cool. Get me in touch?"

From the way Mikey just nods and drags another fry through ketchup, most people would think he was just ignoring Pete or whatever. Pete knows better, can see the subtle curve of Mikey's lips into a smirk, and knows this tattoo isn't just for him. Maybe it's just another way to rebel, but whatever. Pete wants a tattoo and he's going to get a fucking tattoo. It's stupid, really, but something about Mikey makes him do it and fuck if he doesn't just want to kneel at Mikey's feet and be his forever. Not possible, though. That's not Mikey's style, and Pete's not gonna ask him for that.

Mikey does put him in contact with a guy, though, and Pete remembers the weird sensation of getting inked, the horrible feat of staying still while it happened, and the way that once he looked down at it, the skin was irritated and angry but it was fucking _amazing_ and Pete kind of just wanted to run his fingers over it forever and ever. The guy gave him a list of care tips, and Pete carefully memorized them.

When he's at home, Pete carefully looks at the tattoo in the full-length mirror, admiring it. It's stupid, he knows, but he doesn't even care because something about having the ink on his skin settles him, like all the things that are in turmoil on the inside are now settled because it's branded on his skin, his craziness.

After it heals, Pete shows it to Mikey, and Mikey touches his fingers to it, tracing the outline of it. Shifting, Mikey kisses it and smiles up at Pete. It's not possessive, Pete knows, it's letting him go.


End file.
